Sway
by Tomfooleryisfun
Summary: Yang is trying to teach Ruby how to dance for the upcoming Ball at Beacon academy. Needless to say, it's not going well. So Yang does the only thing she can; perform a demonstration with her dark-haired partner.. {Fluffy One-Shot} Blake/Yang (implied-ish White Rose)


**Hope you enjoy! This is my first Fanfic I've published! **

**I do not own RWBY, Roosterteeth and Monty Oum do.**

* * *

_"Owww!"_

"Sorry Yang!"

Yang let go of Ruby to hold her now throbbing foot, she looked back up at Ruby and tries her best to smile reassuring,

"It's okay Ruby," She says through gritted teeth, "happens to everyone! You're getting the hang of it though, don't worry"

"No I'm not! We've been at this forever and I'm still terrible! Weiss is going to kill me!"

Yang sighed as she watched her sister walk across the training area and sit down at the stands, her arms were crossed over her chest and her silver eyes were shut tight. Yang could see her breathing heavily from where she was standing, she had been trying to teach Ruby to dance for 4 days now, (and several hours today) and had little to show for it. _Stupid Ball_, Yang thought as she looked at her upset sister, _she's too hard on herself_.

Beacon academy was throwing a Welcoming Ball for all the first years tomorrow night. Professor Ozpin had said that everyone was to attend with their new partners and had to dance together at least once, to 'help improve trust between them', _Or so they can laugh at how awkward all the students will look when they try and dance with people they hardly know_, Yang thought bitterly, she had been so busy trying to teach Ruby since the announcement that she hadn't even spoken to her own partner about it.

At the mention of her quiet team-mate, Yang looked over to see Blake sitting at the end of the room, her back against the wall and her head stuck in a book._ As usual_, Yang smiled, _at least she came to watch_, which was encouraging, even if Yang had caught her smiling a few times before she could hide behind her book when Ruby messed up. Yang had liked Blake since they had met in the forest barely 2 weeks ago, they just seemed to work well together. She was surprised at how quickly Blake had gone from the quiet, book worm to just another dorky member of team RWBY. She liked how Blake seemed comfortable around them, it made her feel good to know that Blake trusted them, and her more importantly, just like they trusted Blake.

Blake looked up from her book to find Yang looking at her, she was wearing her black shorts and a simple yellow v-neck singlet; her usual jacket, top and orange scarf had been changed after Ruby had tripped over Yang's feet during one of the first days of practise and almost ripped them as she reached out to stop herself from falling. Yang had cried out as her scarf and jacket had been pulled, she stepped forward and tripped on Ruby's cape, resulting in both of them crashing to the ground, even Blake flinched at the impact. That incident was the reason Ruby had taken her cape off as soon as she had walked in this morning.

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang who was still looking at her, but the tall girl simply smiled and waved, Blake rolled her eyes but she smiled regardless before returning to her book. She had been sitting there watching Yang and Ruby dance since they had started several hours ago, Yang seemed like a good teacher but Ruby was too fast for the music and often moved out of time, even Blake had noticed how, when it was her turn to lead, she wasn't giving Yang enough time to follow her movements or she wasn't indicating properly to Yang what she wanted her to do.

However, she was impressed at the devotion Yang had to her little sister, regardless of how many bruises she received or how many times she had been stepped on, tripped or winded (that particular incident had resulted in a 5 minute break so Yang could start breathing properly again). She admired the love the two sisters had for each other, and how her partner had been working with Ruby for nearly 4 days now just so she could impress Weiss at the Ball tomorrow night.

Blake glanced up from her book, that she had been failing to concentrate on since she started watching, and saw that Yang had her arm around little sister and was talking to her quietly, Ruby was shaking her head and kept pretending she was being stabbed. Blake's expression softened as she looked at Ruby; she knew how badly her leader wanted to impress Weiss and prove that she could dance ever since the white haired heiress had made a comment about Ruby's childish behaviour and complained about having to dance with her.

Ruby's impression of a wounded puppy was spot on as she exclaimed that she _could_ dance, and she would prove it to Weiss at the Ball, to which Weiss scoffed and walked out of the room. When she left, Ruby began to panic about how she was going to dance as she was, in fact, a terrible dancer. That was when Yang dropped down from the bunk above Blake and offered to teach Ruby, Ruby had been so grateful that she had hugged her so hard that _Yang_, renown for giving bone-crushing bear hugs, had to ask her to let go.

"Ahh...Blake?"

Blake was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Yang standing above her, she was smiling and seemed almost...shy?

"Um..I know you're reading and everything but..ah.." She rubbed her neck awkwardly, obviously unsure of how to proceed, "could you help me out for a sec?"

Blake had to admit, she was curious about what Yang needed her help with, she studied Yang for a moment before shrugging and answering,

"Sure"

She smirked as Yang exhaled loudly. Yang offered her hand and pulled Blake up, she then walked her over to the centre of the room. Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang as she took her book out of her hand and gave it to Ruby who was standing nearby.

"Okay, I need your help with Ruby, have you ever danced before?"

Yang noticed Blake stiffen instantly, her amber eyes widened slightly before she quickly looked down, avoiding their gaze. She was still for a while before Yang spoke,

"It's okay if you haven't, I just want to know what I'm working with"

Blake looked back up at her and slowly shook her head,

"I've read books about dancing and stories with people dancing in them, but I've never actually.."

"Well great!" Yang exclaimed, smiling widely as she put a hand on her hip and motioned to herself with her thumb, "I'm a great teacher and you'll pick it up in no time; you're very graceful when you fight, not to mention fit and flexible as well."

Blake blushed at Yang's compliments which only made Yang smile harder, she stepped forward and took Blake's hand, she lifted it out to the side and placed her other hand on Blake's waist. Yang then told Blake to put her hand on her shoulder and tried not to shiver at the feeling of Blake's hand touching her exposed skin.

"See Ruby? If you're leading, like me, this is how you should start. You hold out your partner's hand like this.."

Yang raises their hands to show Ruby,

"And your other hand should be on your partner's waist"

She squeezes her hand which earns a light slap on her shoulder from Blake, she only grins as she tells Ruby to start the music.

As Ruby walks away, Yang whispers to Blake, "Look, don't worry about trying to dance well, just try to follow me as best you can, I'm just trying to show Ruby enough so she doesn't embarrass herself." Yang smiles warmly at her and Blake feels her heart flutter in her chest, _I'm just nervous_, she reassures herself as she nods. Yang's expression turns serious as the music begins,

Yang starts moving and Blake follows her lead. Yang notices how tense Blake is as they move, unlike her usual graceful self. Yang leans towards her and speaks quietly to her,

"Blake, there's no need to be nervous or scared. Just try and loosen up a bit, listen to the music okay?" Yang leans back and smiles at Blake. Blake looks up at Yang and finds herself lost in warm, lilac eyes. She continues looking into them as Yang smiles again,

"There, you see? Much better!"

Yang moves slow to start as she tries to gauge Blake's ability, while also trying to suppress how happy she is at being so close to the dark haired girl. To distract herself from her own thoughts, she begins explaining various steps and movements to Ruby,

"Remember Ruby," Yang says as her and Blake dance around the room, "When you lead, your partner should be able to know what you're doing from your body's movements, for example.."

Yang steps forward and spins Blake around, surprisingly Blake doesn't stumble or trip like Ruby had numerous times before, she spins around and then returns to Yang as they continue dancing,

"See? Blake knew what I was going to do based on the step that I took and how my body moved"

"Okay, so Weiss should feel my body like Blake feels yours?"

The seemlingly harmless question caused Yang to blush and faulter in her step, resulting in an also blushing Blake crushing into her and almost sending them to the floor,

"ahhh….yes, I guess you could put it that way" Yang says as the song finishes.

"Okay, can you go again?" Ruby asks, Blake raises an eyebrow at Ruby who seems to be trying hard not to smile, Ruby looks over at Blake and quickly turns around to choose another song. When the music begins, Blake hears Yang gasp, she turns around to see a practically giddy Yang exclaim,

"Ruby! I love this song!"

**(Song is 'Sway' by Michael Bublé. Listening to it while reading may help or not, whateves :) )**

She then grabs Blake and they begin dancing again. This time however, they're moving a lot faster but Blake doesn't complain or lag behind, they actually seem to be gliding across the floor as they move. Yang can't help but stare at her partner; how she moves with her, how her ebony hair flows around her when Yang spins her, how her amber eyes are the most amazing colour she has ever seen. They fit together, no..they _belong_ together, it feels as if Yang has been dancing with Blake her entire life, Yang can think of only one word to describe Blake, _Beautiful_.

Blake is surprised at how well Yang and herself move together, how graceful Yang seems to be, very different from her usual self. She marvels at the way Yang's golden hair flows around her as they move, and how her lilac eyes are so intense and at the same time so warm, much like her hands that hold and guide Blake's movements. After a while she notices Yang's mouth is moving, she smiles as she realises Yang is mouthing the words, Yang notices her looking at her and smiles back as she begins to sing out loud,

**"Other dancers may be on the floor**

**dear, but my eyes will see only you"**

Blake ignores her increase in heart rate as Yang looks into her eyes and continues,

**"Only you have that magic technique**

**when we sway I go weak"**

Yang spins Blake around suddenly before pulling her back into a tight embrace,

**"I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now"**

As the singing stops Blake can't stop looking at Yang, who smiles as they move around the area, twirling and holding and moving seamlessly together. As Yang steps backwards, Blake drops towards the ground and Yang pulls her back up, putting an arm around her waist and lifting her up off the ground. She spins her around a few times before letting her down, Blake is surprised by her own actions, and even more so that Yang seemed to have expected it,

**"Other dancers may be on the floor**

**dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have that magic technique**

**when we sway I go weak"**

Yang closes her eyes as she continues to sing, Blake notices how they're moving much slower now and they're closer together, not that she minds however,

**"I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now"**

Blake is impressed by how well Yang can dance with her eyes shut, even managing to spin Blake away from herself and back again. She shivers as Yang sings into her ear, her breath on her neck,

**"When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more"**

Yang surprises Blake as her eyes open and she dips her suddenly as the music cuts out, their faces are inches apart and Blake finds herself staring into the bright lilac eyes looking back at her, Yang smiles down at Blake, before bring her back up as the music begins again, singing loudly with it,

**"Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me"**

Yang spins Blake so that her back is pressed into her front, she's still holding both Blakes hands as she moves her hips, she smiles as she feels Blake press into her, her head rolls to her shoulder and Yang can see her eyes are closed, she's smiling faintly and Yang hopes that Blake can't feel how fast her heart is beating,

**"When marimbas start to play**

**Hold me close, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more"**

Yang spins Blake so they face each other once more as she sings the final verse of the song, smiling as a plan starts to form in her mind,

**"Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me"**

This time when Yang dips Blake, the shorter girl seems to be expecting it and instinctively raises her knee to Yang's side who reaches for it and holds it, as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times before. Yang and Blake are both breathing heavily, suddenly realising how tired they both were. Yang smiles as she leans down and touches their foreheads together,

"Well, that was a thing" she smiles, lifting her head off Blake so she could look at her again, Blake smiles back. They're quiet for a moment, neither making a move to get up, Blake can feel her heart racing in her chest as she breathes heavily, she looks back up at Yang and, before she realises what she's doing, her hand starts moving up Yang's back, through her golden locks, to the back of her neck. She begins pulling Yang closer and she doesn't resist, both amber and lilac eyes start to close as they get closer, their lips are a breath apart-

"Well I hope Weiss and I dance as well as you two"

Yang almost drops Blake at the sound of Ruby's voice, she quickly stands Blake back up and takes a step towards her sister, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling awkwardly, quietly thankful that they had not be facing Ruby a few moments before,

"Yeah! Me and Belladonna work pretty well together, we are partners after all" Yang looked over her shoulder at Blake who had adopted her familiar neutral expression as she nodded, _partners_, Yang echoed mentally, blushing at the thought.

"So" Yang started, turning back towards her little sister, "want to have another go?"

"Nah," Ruby said, shrugging "let's be honest, Weiss is going to tell me I'm awful even if I were as good as you," she laughed as she retrieved her cape. As she neared the door, she turned back towards her sister and her black haired team-mate, "And besides, you've at least shown me how to end." Ruby winked and Yang felt the blush return to her face as her little sister shut the door, leaving Blake and herself alone.

Yang turned around after a few moments of silence, "Thanks for helping me out with Ruby, I'll think she'll be okay, Weiss won't _actually_ kill her, I think..." Yang jokes, she can still feel the heat in her face, which only increases as amber eyes shift their gaze from the door to look at her, Blake is also blushing but she turns quickly and walks past Yang without saying a word. Yang sighs before closing her eyes, listening to Blake's footsteps as she crosses the floor behind her.

Then something surprises her; instead of hearing the door close like she was expecting, Yang hears the music start up again, but not from the beginning, it's starting close to the end. Yang turns around and finds Blake standing behind her, smiling shyly with her arms out ready to dance, all Yang has to do is step forward. Yang smiles as she does so and starts dancing with Blake again, she even starts singing the final verse again,

**"Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me"**

Yang dips Blake like before and holds her leg to her side, a mirror image of the pose they ended with previously. This time however Blake's hand is on the back of her neck in an instant and she is pulling Yang towards her, Yang goes willingly and their lips meet.

Blake smiles into the kiss as Yang lets go of her leg to wrap another arm around her and pull her closer, her hands find their way into Yang's hair as she pulls Blake up so they're both standing upright, managing not to break their kiss. Blake moans when she feels Yang's tongue, and feels Yang smile against her lips in response.

Both girls are blushing when the kiss eventually ends, Blake untangles her fingers from Yang's hair but doesn't move away, Yang's arms are still around her waist and she's smiling widely,

"so...I like you" Blake looks up at her blonde partner and gives her best 'you don't say' look, she smirks when Yang rolls her eyes,

"Shut up, you know what I mean" Blake simply rolls her eyes and gives a another kiss on the lips before removing Yang's arms from her waist and walking towards her book that Ruby had left on a chair. After she retrieves it, she turns to find Yang in the same place she had left her, pouting adorably as she tries to hide her blush, Blake smiles at her before holding out her hand, offering it to Yang who practically runs over to her, like she's scared Blake might take it back.

"Blush much?" Blake says as their fingers intertwine, she can't help feeling proud for making Yang blush, who always seems so confident and sure of herself. Blake clutches her book to her chest and leans on Yang's shoulder as they walk towards the door. Before they get there however, Yang stops suddenly and pulls Blake back into a kiss. Blake is surprised at first but slowly melts into it, she doesn't mind that her book is being crushed between them, all she can feel is Yang's lips and tongue and her hand on the side of her face, as Yang's other hand is still holding Blake's.

When they break apart this time, Blake is the one blushing furiously and Yang laughs,

"Now whose blushing?"

Blake recovers from her daze and smirks at Yang, before turning and walking towards the door again,

"Oh is that how it is?" Yang says,

"You got a problem with that Goldilocks?" Blake says as Yang opens the door with her free hand and they walk through,

"Bring it on Belladonna" Yang says, grinning at Blake as they walk back towards their room.

With Yang's warm hand held tightly in her own, Blake can't help but smile back.


End file.
